Video games have increased in popularity significantly over the past thirty years. As video games have proliferated, so has the complexity of many video games. Today's video games have many more features and can sometimes be much more difficult than video games of the past. Many users, or players, enjoy the challenge of today's difficult video games. However, some users are easily frustrated. Some of these users may keep practicing until they get better at the video game or will just stop playing the video game if they find it too challenging. However, other users will instead find ways to cheat at the video game. Cheating may include creating or using software that may interact with the video game on behalf of the user. This software will often perform automated tasks on behalf of the user and thus, are sometimes referred to as robots or bots.